Radiance
by Saruvi
Summary: A/U Fic. Tsuzuki is an angel whose new client is Hisoka, but Hisoka works as an escort for Muraki. Tsuzuki has to protect Hisoka from a dark force unknown to everyone. So begins the battle for Hisoka's soul.
1. Chance Meeting

**Disclaimer**: Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

However, Aiden and Shane belong to me.

**A/N**: This is an AU fic so please bear with the characters being out of character at times.

--

Tsuzuki sat back in his chair, propping his feet up on his desk. It had been a long day. Collecting souls and helping them to move on. He still hated his job. It seemed sad to him to have to help people cross over. The Angel of Light shook his head. He sighed. His was a lonely existence.

Everyday, the same thing, over and over. Nothing to come home to. No one there to ease the loneliness of his life, or rather his death. It was by choice though. His own. He had long since given up on relationships in his afterlife. No one really appealed to him. Or rather, no one took his breath away enough to knock him off his feet and make him want to spend eternity with them.

A knock on his office door had him calling out to whomever to come in. It was his boss and good friend, Tatsumi. He'd even once entertained the thought of a relationship with Tatsumi. Though, it went no where beyond a few light kisses. Tsuzuki hadn't felt the need to continue the relationship as the feeling wasn't there for him. They'd just been much better as friends.

"Hey Tatsumi, what's up?" he asked.

"You've got a new case. But there's something else you should know about it before I tell you what it's about," the other man told him.

"Hmm?" Tsuzuki asked, his curiousity piqued.

"There may be a dark influence around him. We are not sure. But the illness this boy is suffering from isn't common," Tatsumi answered.

Tsuzuki arched a brow.

"So you think that his illness is due to a dark? And what is so special about this one?" Tsuzuki inquired.

"Yes, I do. As does Aiden. He appears cursed by something that is slowly draining his life force. His spiritual energy is very strong. So his pain is magnified. Aiden believes it is a rogue dark," Tatsumi explained.

Aiden was Tatsumi's counterpart in the Dark Angels Sector. The two sectors, Dark and Light, worked together to keep the balance between good and evil. Without one you couldn't have the other. So, Aiden was a good ally to have. There were guidelines set up for both sectors and the darks and lights worked hard not to cross lines.

But every so often you had a rogue light or dark. Who went against the guidelines and disrupted the balance. It was a bad thing as both lights and darks would be called in to apprehend the rogue and restore the balance.

"How old is he and why do we need to go to him now? He's not dead yet is he?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It's all in his file. No, he isn't dead yet. But he is dying. No one knows what is wrong with him. I want you to go to him because he is alone. And I believe you can ease his pain," the other man said.

"Because I can understand pain in someone's soul right?" Tsuzuki asked bitterly.

Tatsumi nodded.

"Alright, give me his file. I'll do my best," Tsuzuki said, holding out his hand, sighing.

Tatsumi thanked him and left him to read the file and get ready for his mission.

--

Hisoka Kurosaki. Sixteen years old. Honey blonde hair, emerald green eyes. He was a beautiful boy. No one knew what was wrong with him. If Tatsumi were right, then the boy had been cursed and the only ones that did stuff like that were rogues.

Tsuzuki had had run ins with rogue angels in the past. They were not very nice. They believed whatever they did was justifiable and did whatever they could to disrupt the balance. However, according to the file, it didn't seem as though a light angel had cursed the boy. The nature of the curse, which was killing the boy, was probably from a dark. Aiden was probably not very happy.

Tsuzuki would find out one way or another. He would watch the boy. But as usual, he would treat him as just another mission. Grabbing a donut from the break room, he headed to Earth.

--

Tsuzuki stood in his hotel room staring at the boy that had knocked on the door a few minutes before. He couldn't believe it was the boy he was supposed to be watching over. What was he doing here?

Right now, the kid was standing a few feet away from him. His hands to his sides and his head hanging. His bangs covering his face. Tsuzuki really didn't know what to say. He wasn't quite sure why the kid was there to begin with.

"Ano, I don't understand why you're here," Tsuzuki told him.

"You told the bellhop you wanted something to help you relax. They called my boss and he sent me here," the kid replied.

"I see. But why would the bellhop think I wanted a person?" Tsuzuki asked, he was still confused.

"To help you relax with...sex," the boy said.

Tsuzuki blinked and his amethyst eyes widened. He looked at the kid again. Letting his eyes travel over him from head to toe. He was beautiful, and Tsuzuki did feel an attraction to him, but he wasn't going to sleep with a teenager.

"You don't have to sleep with me if you don't want to. But I will have to stay here with you until morning or my boss will be angry," the kid explained.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I... felt what you were thinking," the kid told him.

"I see. You'll have to explain that to me another time," Tsuzuki inquired.

"I'm Hisoka Kurosaki by the way. And yeah, I'm sixteen. I heard that thought too," the boy replied.

"Well Hisoka, I don't see why you can't stay here tonight. Though, I'm not going to touch you alright?" the older male told him.

"That's fine. I haven't... been with too many men. And no women. They annoy me," Hisoka said, sitting down on the bed. Tsuzuki slid into a chair.

"Why are you in this line of work to begin with?" Tsuzuki asked, curious how a sixteen year old had become an escort.

"My parents kicked me out when I was thirteen. I met this man one night when I was freezing in an alleyway and he brought me home with him. He said I could live with him. He... introduced me to sex and then, when I tried to leave, he wouldn't let me. He tried to grab me and he ended up falling down the stairs," Hisoka explained, "He hurt his back and now he's in a wheelchair. He makes me stay with him because he says it's my fault he can't walk. Plus, I really don't have enough funds to live on my own yet."

Hisoka shivered the movement didn't go unnoticed by Tsuzuki.

"So you stay with him and work this way because you can't afford to be on your own?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah. I don't have to work like this, he would give me anything I wanted, but I'm saving up. You get paid a lot if you're good. Apparently, I'm good. Though, I'm not as experienced as some of the other boys, but the clients like me cause of my looks, so I get tipped really well. When I have enough money, I'll leave," Hisoka told him.

"You said he introduced you to sex," Tsuzuki commented.

"Yeah, he did. A few weeks after he took me home with him, he raped me in my bedroom. Now he wants me to be his lover even though he's in a wheelchair recovering from his fall. I don't really like him. So I work this way to take care of myself and save up," Hisoka replied.

"He raped you? Why didn't you tell the police?" Tsuzuki asked, shocked.

"I was thirteen. He's a respected businessman. Who do you think they would have believed? It's not a big deal anyway. I've gotten over it," Hisoka told him, shrugging.

"I see. I'm going to take a shower. You can stay here tonight like I said earlier. Just make yourself comfortable," Tsuzuki said, standing up and grabbing his sleep clothes, then heading to the bathroom.

--

Hisoka laid back on the bed, his hands under his head. He didn't understand this man. Most guys wanted to take him to bed the moment they saw him. Even females as well. Though, Hisoka didn't like women, they were too pushy and emotional for him.

He also couldn't understand why he'd told the man so much about his situation. He never told anyone about himself. Not even Muraki. But then Hisoka rarely talked to Muraki. And when he did, he kept the conversation short and to the point.

Unless Muraki was making advances on him, Hisoka tried to avoid the man. Unfortunately, the man would come into his room at night and try to do things with him. Hisoka would refuse and Muraki would slap him and then leave angry.

This behavior from Muraki had stopped recently since the man was in a wheelchair still recovering from his fall. Hisoka didn't care too much if the man ever recovered, though he did care about the man's continual requests for him to be his lover.

Where Muraki was hard to talk to, Tsuzuki was easy. Hisoka found himself wanting to spend more time talking to him. He didn't even care if they had sex or not. He just wanted to be near him. Hisoka didn't understand why he was feeling this way. He'd never felt anything for a client. He'd just do his job, please the client, get paid, then leave. It worked out well.

For some reason though, Hisoka was a bit disappointed that Tsuzuki didn't want to have sex with him. The boy thought being in the man's arms would feel nice. All the emotions he'd felt Tsuzuki had made him want to comfort the man and be comforted by him.

Tsuzuki appeared in the room again, a towel around his neck, his hair wet and messy. He was in a t-shirt and boxers. Hisoka's green eyes travelled over the man's body and his face grew hot.

"Something wrong Hisoka? You look flushed. Are you sick?" Tsuzuki asked, walking over and putting his hand on the boy's forehead.

"N-no, I'm fine. Just tired is all," Hisoka replied.

"Ah ok. If you want, you can take a shower," Tsuzuki said.

"I don't have anything to wear," the boy told him.

"You can wear a t-shirt of mine, it should be big enough to cover you," the older man told him.

Hisoka nodded, watching Tsuzuki get out a shirt from his bag and hand it to him.

"I'll be out in a bit," Hisoka mumbled, walking to the bathroom to shower. He felt Tsuzuki's eyes on him as he walked away from him.


	2. Over the Line

Hisoka had offered to sleep on the little sofa in the hotel room, but Tsuzuki insisted the boy sleep in the bed with him. Hisoka didn't mind really, he'd actually never liked sleeping with other people. Even with clients, he would immediately get up and leave. But with Tsuzuki, he found himself wanting to sleep next to the man.

Tsuzuki however was finding it hard to keep his hands off the boy. He really didn't understand where this attraction to the kid came from. He was just a teenager and Tsuzuki hadn't expected to feel this way just by being so close to the boy.

"You can touch me if you want," Hisoka whispered.

"I... am not sure that's appropriate," Tsuzuki whispered back, but he was already reaching for the boy.

"I know you want to. I want you to," Hisoka said, swallowing as Tsuzuki pulled him close and kissed him on the neck.

Hisoka had never felt this way about anyone. It was as though his whole body was screaming for Tsuzuki to touch him. It wasn't just about wanting sex with him, it was about wanting to be with him. This scared the teen, but he gave into the feelings Tsuzuki was eliciting from him.

"Soka, you sure?" Tsuzuki asked him. Hisoka nodded.

As soon as Tsuzuki kissed those soft pouty lips, he was lost. He had never felt this way, not even with... he stopped that thought. He knew he wanted more of Hisoka. All of a sudden Hisoka forgot everything he knew as he molded his body to fit into Tsuzuki's. As the man's hands slid under the t-shirt. As his lips kissed him and his hands teased him.

When Tsuzuki took Hisoka, it was as though Hisoka had never felt more alive. More wanting and needing of the feelings Tsuzuki gave him and he gave in return. He wasn't a client to Hisoka. He was someone the boy wanted to know more about, wanted to be with.

--

Sated and resting in Tsuzuki's arms Hisoka wished he didn't have to leave in the morning. He could see himself going back to Muraki's house. The man badgering him to become his lover. At least after the first few times of having sex with Muraki, Hisoka had finally gotten the man to leave him alone. And now that he was in a wheelchair recovering, Muraki seemed to think courting Hisoka was the way to get what he wanted.

Hisoka thought back to the time when he had met Muraki at the age of thirteen. To the man coming into his room that one night and raping him. He had long since gotten over it. There wasn't anything he could do to change what had happened, so why dwell on it? He thought about how different sex with Tsuzuki had been from every other man he'd slept with.

Tsuzuki had made him feel wanted. Beautiful and sexy. Something Hisoka had never thought of himself as. And being wanted was nice. He'd never genuinely been wanted before. Not even by Muraki and certainly not even by his parents who had hated him. Muraki had only ever made him feel like a toy to be used. A doll to be played with.

Drifting off to sleep, he couldn't help but smile at the feeling of being in Tsuzuki's arms.

--

Yawning groggily, Tsuzuki sat up. He looked down at the sleeping face of Hisoka and smiled. Tatsumi was going to kill him. Though it would be kind of hard to kill an angel, Tsuzuki was still sure Tatsumi could manage it. He had slept with a client and he didn't regret it. In fact, he wanted to make love to him again.

Leaning over, he kissed the soft lips that were half open, slipping his tongue inside, he pulled away when Hisoka mumbled and opened his eyes, staring up at him. Instead of getting angry, the boy lifted his arms and pulled Tsuzuki's head down to kiss him back.

"Tsuzuki, I have to go soon," Hisoka mumbled when they pulled apart.

"Hisoka, I don't think you should return to that man's house. And I'm going to say something selfish here, I want you to stay with me," Tsuzuki told him.

Hisoka's eyes widened and he felt tears prick the back of his eyes. No one had ever said they wanted him. Not even his parents. Not even Muraki.

"Y-you just met me. How can you want me to stay with you?" the boy asked.

"Because I've never felt this way about anyone before. And I want to get to know you. I want you to stay with me but I understand if you don't want to," Tsuzuki said.

He really wanted the boy to stay with him. To watch over him, but also for another reason. He felt drawn to this teen. As though he'd always known him. Then there was this niggling feeling inside his heart that he wanted to explore.

He knew Tatsumi was going to chew him out for this. He'd probably hear about it from Watari and Aiden as well. Along with the rest of the light sector and probably the dark sector as well since he had friends amongst that sector.

"I will have to go home to get some things. Muraki will be angry I'm leaving, but I will stay with you. I'll go home now and be back in an hour alright?" Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss the boy on the mouth. Hisoka moaned, not wanting to leave but pulling away and climbing from the bed. Pulling on his clothing, he leaned down to kiss Tsuzuki once more then left.

--

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi said as soon as Hisoka left the room.

"Oh damn! Tatsumi how long have you been here?" Tsuzuki asked, shocked as he pulled the sheet around himself.

"Long enough to hear you ask that boy to stay with you! What are you thinking? And how could you sleep with him?" Tatsumi asked.

"Tatsumi, I'm sorry. Please don't be angry with me. I don't know how he showed up here. Well I know. I asked him why he was here last night. You didn't mention he was an escort! And well, I... think I like him. A lot," Tsuzuki rambled out.

"Tsuzuki, you know better than to sleep with clients. You've never done something like this before so I'm going to let it slide. Just make sure you keep watch over him and don't get too caught up in a romance with a mortal boy," Tatsumi told him.

"I know. But there's something about this boy Tatsumi. I feel things when I think about him that I haven't felt in a long time. Not since..." Tsuzuki cut himself off.

He couldn't make himself say the name. Couldn't make himself remember the time he was happy. The time he was loved. Had loved in return. And now, with Hisoka, it was as though all those feelings he'd felt decades ago were coming back.

Tatsumi looked at the sadness that had crept into the amethyst eyes of his friend. He understood. He'd been there to help Tsuzuki pick up the pieces after his lover had died. It was a bit unnerving that Hisoka looked exactly like Hijiri had. With the exception of the hair. Hijiri's had been dark brown. Tatsumi didn't want Tsuzuki to go through losing another lover. So he kept a secret about the case to himself.

"Tsuzuki, be careful alright?" Tatsumi asked.

"I will be. Can you get me an apartment down here? I don't want to stay in this hotel much longer," Tsuzuki asked.

Tatsumi nodded. He smiled at Tsuzuki before he faded away.

Tsuzuki sighed. At least Tatsumi seemed to understand and hadn't asked him to break things off with Hisoka. It was an unspoken rule that angels were not to have romantic relationships with mortals. But Tatsumi had let it slide and for that Tsuzuki was grateful.

Getting up from the bed, Tsuzuki padded to the bathroom to shower while waiting for Hisoka to return. He felt his heart tighten as he thought of the teen. He knew the feeling. He'd only felt it once before but he knew what it was.


	3. Past to Present

**A/N**: As you can see, I've changed the title of this story. I had a brilliant flash of an idea to add to the existing idea for this, so hence the title change.

--

"What did you say bouya?" Muraki asked, wheeling over to Hisoka as the boy was putting things into a duffel bag.

"I said I was leaving. I've been here long enough," Hisoka repeated, zipping up the bag.

Murak's silver eye narrowed and Hisoka bit his lip. He wasn't afraid, he just knew the kind of pain the pain could have dish out if he didn't like what he was hearing. It looked to Hisoka that right now, Muraki certainly didn't like what he was being told.

"Come here bouya," Muraki said quietly.

Hisoka knew what was coming, but he walked over to the man anyway. He was short enough that Muraki only had to raise his hand to slap him across his face. Lifting his palm to his stinging cheek, he glared.

"This is why I'm leaving. You think you can do whatever you want to me and I won't care. That I'll fall for you anyway. I can forget you raping me but I won't for treating me like I'm your property or that I don't have feelings. Like I'm some doll to you," Hisoka snapped, grabbing his bag and walking out of his room.

He headed down the stairs.

"Master Hisoka, are you leaving?" Sakaki asked.

"Yes. I refuse to stay with that man any longer. Thank you for treating me nicely Sakaki," Hisoka told the little servant.

"It's been my pleasure to serve you Master Hisoka. You take care," Sakaki told him. Hisoka nodded.

Muraki had wheeled himself by the staircase. He looked down at Hisoka, who looked up. Part of Hisoka was a bit sad to leave. It was actually more a home than his parent's house had been. With the exception of Muraki, he hadn't hated living here. Sakaki had always been nice to him and he'd pretty much been able to come and go as he pleased.

With a final glance at Muraki, Hisoka turned and walked out of the house.

"Sakaki, get me out of this chair," Muraki snapped at the servant.

"Yes Master," the little servant said, walking up the stairs.

--

Tsuzuki was out of the shower within half an hour. He had put on fresh clothes and was happy to know that Tatsumi had sent a message that was left on the table in the hotel room letting him know he'd gotten him an apartment. It was one bedroom, but Tatsumi didn't think Tsuzuki would mind since he was already sleeping with Hisoka anyway.

There was a knock at the door, walking over to open it, Tsuzuki saw it was Hisoka. The boy had a red handprint on his cheek, but he was smiling. He walked into the room, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Tsu! I did it. I left him," Hisoka said happily, throwing his arms around the older male.

"He hit you didn't he?" Tsuzuki asked, holding Hisoka to him tightly.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal. I'm used to it really," the boy replied.

"You shouldn't be used to something like that. I won't ever treat you that way ok?" Tsuzuki told him, kissing his neck.

Hisoka tilted his head, giving Tsuzuki better access to his neck.

"Mmm, I know that," Hisoka moaned as he walked backwards in the direction of the bed.

They tumbled onto it, Hisoka rolling them over so he was draped over Tsuzuki. The older man looked up at his younger lover, smiling.

"A friend of mine got us an apartment. So do you want to stay here for the night or go there?" Tsuzuki asked, "It's furnished too."

"Let's go break it in then," Hisoka said teasingly.

"Not just yet. You didn't tell me he hit you," Tsuzuki stated.

Hisoka frowned. He let go of Tsuzuki. Rolling over, he laid on the bed with his hands under his head.

"Soka?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I don't want to talk about him. I'm not hurt," Hisoka said, Tsuzuki nodded, "Ne Tsu, why do you look at me like that sometimes?"

"Like what?" the amethyst eyed man asked.

"Sad and far away. Like you're thinking about someone or something," the boy told him, turning his head to look at the older man.

"I... had a lover once. A long time ago. His name was Hijiri," Tsuzuki said wrapping his arms around the boy.

"What happened to him?" Hisoka asked, leaning in closer.

"He died. I'll tell you about him another time alright? Let's go home," Tsuzuki said.

Hisoka nodded as they left the hotel room. They went down the elevator holding hands. Some people gave them odd looks. A grown man holding a teenager's hand was a common thing, but Tsuzuki didn't care.

As they walked out of the hotel, Tsuzuki went to hail a cab. Hisoka was behind him, so he didn't see the young man come up to the teen and grab him from behind, slipping a knife into the boy's back, under his ribs. Hisoka gasped and cried out in pain. Tsuzuki looked back and saw the man running away as Hisoka fell to the ground.

Lifting Hisoka up into his lap, Tsuzuki pulled his hand away to see it covered in blood. His purple eyes glossed over as he remembered holding another boy in the same way.

_Hijiri! No, Tsuzuki said._

_Asato, it's ok. I l-love you, we knew this would happen, Hijiri whispered as he struggled to keep his eyes from closing._

_I don't want this to happen! Don't leave me! Tsuzuki cried, holding the figure closer to him. _

_Hijiri lifted an arm, brushing the dark bangs out of Tsuzuki's eyes._

_I lo-ve you A-sa-to, Hijiri as he breathed for the last time._

Tsuzuki blinked, he cradled Hisoka in his arms as he shouted for the doorman to get an ambulance. The paramedics lifted Hisoka into the ambulance and Tsuzuki hopped in, holding Hisoka's hand. When they got to the hospital, Tsuzuki was told to wait while the doctor's in the E.R. worked to stop the bleeding.

Walking into the men's room, Tsuzuki checked to see if he was alone. When he was sure no one was there, he locked the door and called softly for Tatsumi. The angel appeared with Aiden by his side along with Watari and Aiden's partner, Shane.

"Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said.

"You already know what's happened. I want to know why Hisoka is being targetted," Tsuzuki said.

"Perhaps, the men's room at a hospital is not the right place for explanations," Aiden said.

Tsuzuki shook his head, "I want to know. I don't care where we are."

Aiden looked at Shane, then at Tatsumi.

"Hisoka is the reincarnation of Hijiri Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said, knocking the breath from Tsuzuki's lungs.


	4. Explanations

"What are you saying? How can Hisoka be the reincarnation of Hijiri?" Tsuzuki asked, stunned.

"Just listen to us Tsuzuki. Had Hijiri lived to his eighteenth birthday, he would have become an Angel of Solace. Angels of solace have the ability to project comfort to souls in distress or beings in need of it. When Hijiri died, he chose to be reborn in order to live to grow into his powers at the age of eighteen," Tatsumi explained.

"However, as you know, Hijiri was killed a few months before turning eighteen. So, he never got his powers. There are no special souls anymore with the ability to become an angel of solace. There are many souls in distress because of this," Aiden interjected.

"It's all we can do to try to project as much comfort to souls in need. The darks are helping as much as we can. We aren't angels of light though. So we do not project comfort as well as the lights do. And even the lights can't project as well as angels of solace can. Too much dispair and the world will drown in darkness," Shane said.

"Did Hijiri know what he was?" Tsuzuki asked.

All four men nodded. "Yes, he knew. He also knew he would die. That was why he chose to be reborn," Shane answered.

"He was an extrodinary soul," Watari put in.

Watari had been close to Hijiri. Tsuzuki knew that. In fact, it was Watari that had introduced Hijiri and Tsuzuki. And Tatsumi was the one that took the backlash for the two falling in love. Tsuzuki was always grateful to the two of them. Shane had even treated Hijiri as a younger brother. And he was also the one, besides Tsuzuki that had taken the boy's death the hardest.

"I know how Hijiri acted so happy in the months before he died. He knew what was going to happen. He even knew the day. I don't know how he knew but he told me the day before it happened," Shane said.

"And you didn't tell me? You didn't try to stop us from going out that night?" Tsuzuki demanded.

"He wouldn't let me tell you Tsu. He knew it had to happen or the balance would've been thrown off. And none of us would have been able to repair it," Shane explained.

Tsuzuki's shoulders slumped. What was he going to tell Hisoka? How to explain that his new lover was the reincarnation of his dead lover.

"So then Hisoka is being targetted because of the same reason that Hijiri was. How do I protect him?" Tsuzuki asked.

"We don't know. You just need to watch him," Watari said.

Tsuzuki nodded. He would watch Hisoka. He wouldn't let him out of his sight.

"I'm going to check on him. See if he is alright," Tsuzuki told them four angels.

"Uh Tsuzuki? He's fine. He can heal himself," Aiden told him.

Tsuzuki turned around, his purple eyes wide.

"Does he know this?" he asked.

"Eh, no. He would have just gotten the ability on his sixteenth birthday. So unless he's been hurt before, he wouldn't know. Don't call an ambulance next time. Tatsumi had a hard time getting the doctors here to turn the boy over to him," Shane explained.

"So if he's not here, where is he?" Tsuzuki questioned.

"He's at your new place, resting," Tatsumi told him.

"Alright, I'm going there," Tsuzuki, fading out.

"He took that pretty well," Shane said.

Aiden and Watari burst into laughs, Tatsumi smiled and nodded.

--

Tsuzuki appeared in the new apartment. He was happy he got the address right. He had to look on the note that Tatsumi had left in the hotel room that morning. He walked down a little hallway with a door at the end.

Opening the door, he saw a small figure huddled under the covers, softly breathing. His heart sped up as he watched the rise of fall of the covers. Walking over to the bed, he ran his hand over Hisoka's cheek, then up to brush his honey colored bangs from his eyes. He was so adorable sleeping.

"Nu uh," Hisoka mumbled sleepily.

"You are so baby," Tsuzuki said, climbing into the bed next to the boy. Hisoka cuddled close to Tsuzuki as the man wrapped his arms around him.

"How did I get here? Wasn't I at the hotel?" Hisoka asked.

He didn't remember anything about being stabbed or being taken to the hospital. Tsuzuki didn't know whether to tell him the truth or lie.

"The truth would be nice you know. I've have enough people lying to me in my life," Hisoka told him.

"You don't remember being hurt outside the hotel?" Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka shook his head. "No, what happened?"

"Someone stabbed you. You were taken to the hospital but Tatsumi, my friend, brought you here," the older man explained.

"What? Why would someone stab me? And why would you... huh?" Hisoka asked, sitting up as he began feeling all over himself for a wound, but when he found nothing, he looked up at Tsuzuki, his green eyes questioning.

"You better relax. I have a long story to tell you," Tsuzuki said, sitting up.

"Alright," Hisoka said.

"I'm an angel. I know it's hard to believe. But I'm your guardian angel," Tsuzuki told Hisoka.

The boy sat stunned, eyes widening. He'd never met an angel. He didn't even know if he believe in them. Or even in a higher power. Biting his lip, he said quietly, "Go on."

"You don't have any wound from the stabbing because when you turned sixteen, you gained the ability to heal yourself," Tsuzuki went on.

"I can heal myself?" Hisoka asked, surprised.

"Yes. You might not like this next part," the man said.

"I want to know everything," the boy told him.

"Remember I told you I had a lover who died?" Hisoka nodded. "You're his reincarnation."

"I'm... him?" Hisoka asked. Tsuzuki nodded.

"Yes and no. Your soul is his, but you are still your own person," Tsuzuki explained.

"Okay, so, um, you're an angel and I'm your dead lover's reincarnation. And I thought liking men was odd," Hisoka said dryly, lowering his head.

"Oh baby, I love you," Tsuzuki said, laughing.

Hisoka glanced up, a stunned expression on his face. Tsuzuki inhaled sharply, he hadn't meant to say that.


	5. Mine

**A/N**: Houston, we've encountered a Lemon, I repeat, there is a Lemon in this chapter.

Just a heads up.

--

They went shopping for food and household things they felt they would need. Neither spoke about the words Tsuzuki had let slip. Hisoka kept thinking about everything Tsuzuki had told him. He decided he didn't care if Tsuzuki was an angel, he loved him anyway.

After dinner Hisoka seduced Tsuzuki with chocolate cake. Which the angel couldn't resist. Licking his fork seductively slow, Hisoka picked up some cake with his fingers as he dropped the fork, walking towards the bedroom.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened when he realized what the boy was doing. He followed to see Hisoka standing by the bed, waiting, holding out the fingers full of cake. Tsuzuki walked up to him and the boy lifted his hand to the man's mouth.

Taking the fingers gently into his mouth, Tsuzuki sucked slowly on the teen's fingers. Licking every bit of cake off the slender digits. Hisoka's knees felt weak and he swallowed. He tilted his head up so he could look at Tsuzuki.

"Is this still alright Tsu?" Hisoka asked.

"Yes baby," Tsuzuki answered, lifting the boy up and gently laying him down on the bed.

"I love you," Hisoka whispered.

Tsuzuki, who had been in the middle of removing Hisoka's jeans, stopped and looked up at him. His amethyst eyes sparkling. He climbed up over the boy, kissing him softly on those pouty lips. He may have looked like Hijiri, but he was so different in every aspect that Tsuzuki felt a slight twinge of guilt for loving Hisoka more than he had Hijiri.

"What's wrong?" Hisoka asked, feeling the wave of guilt.

"I... feel guilty. I'm sorry, it's not you," Tsuzuki told him.

"Because of Hijiri?" the boy asked, lifting a hand to stroke Tsuzuki's cheek.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't, but I do because I love you so much more," the angel said.

"Don't feel guilty. You haven't really lost him if his soul is mine. Let me love you please and love me back," Hisoka whispered.

"I do. I do love you, so so much," Tsuzuki replied, kissing him on the lips then traveling to his neck and lifting his shirt off.

--

Tsuzuki rolled them over so that the boy was on top. He was stroking the boy's now trembling body. Grinding his hips into his lover's, Hisoka moaned at the friction he was causing as heat rocketed throughout him.

"I love you," Tsuzuki said again.

"Me too, kami-sama I need you inside me," Hisoka whispered.

"Soka, I'm not done teasing you yet," Tsuzuki said staring up into hazy emerald green eyes.

Hisoka pouted as Tsuzuki flipped them over when he tried to slid himself onto the man's erection. He wanted to feel that heat inside him spread over him from his opening as Tsuzuki thrust in and out of him. His lover wasn't cooperating though.

"Grrr, I want you... inside me!" Hisoka growled.

"No, you'll have to wait," Tsuzuki teased.

Hisoka pouted as Tsuzuki kissed every inch of him, sucking, biting and licking. Hisoka was almost on the verge of exploding when Tsuzuki pulled away. Taking that sweet, hot mouth off the boy's flushed skin. Lifting Hisoka by the hips, Tsuzuki licked down the boy's length making Hisoka climax and Tsuzuki chuckle softly at the boy's embarrassed apology.

"You're so cute Soka," Tsuzuki told him, then licked up the boy's seed as he licked his way down to the boy's quivering opening.

The teen trembled as Tsuzuki's tongue slipped past his opening then pulled out, only to slip back in. Thrusting his tongue inside the boy with fervor, Tsuzuki lifted his hand to stroke the boy until he hardened again. Hisoka thrashed on the bed, and Tsuzuki had to put his hand on the boy's hips to keep him still.

Tugging on his lover's hair, Hisoka whimpered wanting the man inside him. Tsuzuki stopped what he was doing and crawled up over the boy, slipping inside him. Hisoka moaned loudly as Tsuzuki's member filled him all the way.

Tsuzuki rolled them over so Hisoka was on top then sat up. The boy nearly screamed as Tsuzuki's arousal touched that bundle of nerves that sent him spinning and begging for more. He felt himself gaining momentum as he bounced on his lover's lap, Tsuzuki meeting him with every movement.

Wrapping his arms around the older man, Hisoka looked into darkened amethyst eyes. He felt so full as pressure built up inside him again threatening to spill over. Tsuzuki leaned forward, making Hisoka lay back on the bed and thrust into him roughly, making sure to hit the boy's prostrate.

Hisoka screamed Tsuzuki's name and climaxed for the second time that night. Tsuzuki whispered something that Hisoka didn't hear in the flush of his orgasm as Tsuzuki climaxed inside him. Hisoka closed his eyes as his breathing began to slow down, dimly aware of Tsuzuki pulling out of him and rolling over to hold him.

--

"What did you say?" Hisoka asked some time later, still wrapped in the older male's arms.

"I said you were mine," Tsuzuki told him.

"Possessive angel aren't you?" the boy teased.

"Yes. We aren't supposed to be. But I'm not letting anyone else have you," the angel replied.

"I don't mind. As long as you're mine as well," Hisoka answered.

"As long as you'll have me," Tsuzuki said, kissing the side of the boy's neck.

"That'll be a long time," the teen replied turning in his lover's arms to kiss him on the lips.

Neither were aware of the presence outside the window of their bedroom. Watching. Waiting. He would make his move soon. As long as he could get the angel away from the boy, he would have what he wanted. What he had always wanted and failed to get with Hijiri. With Hisoka, he wouldn't be denied. He closed his eyes as his wings appeared and lifted him off the ground to take him home.


	6. Captured

Tsuzuki opened his eyes when he heard the rustling of sheets, followed by a harsh whisper calling him a baka telling him to get up now.

"Ne Soka, let's stay in bed all day," Tsuzuki said sleepily.

"Considering you have a job to do, I find that unacceptable," a strong male voice said dryly.

"Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki yelped as he bolted upright in the bed.

Looking over, he saw Hisoka covered in a sheet up to his chin, his cheeks bright red and his green eyes sending him a death glare. Tsuzuki grinned sheepishly as he leaned over to kiss the boy on the lips. Hisoka's green eyes widened and he blushed an even deeper shade of red.

"Tsu! Not in front of them!" Hisoka hissed.

"Don't worry about it. I've seen worse," another voice piped up.

"Watari, Tatsumi what are you two doing here?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Get dressed and then I'll explain," said Tatsumi, heading out of the bedroom dragging a reluctant Watari along with him.

--

Five minutes later both Tsuzuki and Hisoka were dressed and in the living room. Tatsumi had told Hisoka that he could stay in the bedroom because what he had to discuss with Tsuzuki was private. He had hoped he didn't offend the boy.

"Not at all. I think I'll run to that little bookstore we saw yesterday and get that new book I want," Hisoka said, shrugging on his jacket.

Tatsumi nodded and said "Watari go with him, since Tsuzuki can't watch him."

Watari saw Hisoka bristle at having to be escorted out, so he said cheerfully, "What type of books do you like bon?" as he tugged the boy out of the apartment.

"What's up Tatsumi?" Tsuzuki asked as soon as Watari and Hisoka had left.

"You told him everything? How did he take it?" Tatsumi asked.

"He took it very well actually," Tsuzuki replied.

--

Hisoka was irritated. He had a babysitter. After being on his own since he was thirteen, he really felt that having to be watched over at sixteen was just stupid. Though, he could understand Tatsumi's insistence of keeping him guarded, he still bristled at having to be escorted a block from his and Tsuzuki's apartment.

"What's wrong bon?" Watari asked.

"I don't like being babysat," Hisoka said, his voice irritable.

"It's not really being babysat. We are just concerned for you," Watari told him.

When there was no answer, Watari looked back. Hisoka was gone.

--

Hisoka found himself in a small dark room without windows. He was groggy from whatever it was they had drugged him when they'd grabbed him. He still hadn't seen his captor. He thought maybe it was Muraki, but it wasn't like the doctor to take this long to appear.

"Oh yes, it's not Muraki you're waiting for," a soft voice said from the corner.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" he asked.

"Same thing I wanted from Hijiri," the voice answered.

"What's that? And how did you know what I was thinking?" Hisoka inquired.

"You're not the only empath around with telepathic abilities you know," said the voice.

Hisoka glared at the direction the voice was coming from. Said voice only chuckled and left the room.

--

"What do you mean he's gone?" Tsuzuki demanded.

"We were walking to the bookstore and talking. I looked back and he was gone," Watari explained again.

"Watari, you didn't see anyone around?" Tatsumi asked. Watari shook his head.

"Bon was saying how he didn't like being babysat and I said we weren't babysitting him. He didn't answer me and I turned around and he wasn't there. There wasn't anyone else there either," Watari told them.

"Maybe the guy he was living with took him?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I don't think so Tsuzuki. It sounds like someone else took him. Because they were able to grab him without Watari sensing them," Tatsumi said.

"So how do we find him?" Tsuzuki was beginning to anxious. He wanted his boyfriend back.

"I'll go talk to Aiden, see if he's heard anything," Tatsumi said, "Watari maybe you should check out that Muraki fellow just in case he is involved somehow. Tsuzuki, please stay here and don't do anything reckless. We'll get him back."

Tsuzuki sat on the couch with his head in his hands. At Tatsumi's last comment, he looked up and glared.

--

Aiden was upset. He was yelling at his subordinates. He wanted them all out looking for Hisoka. He refused to lose this soul again. Tatsumi was also upset. More angry than upset though. He and Aiden thought it was an angel that had Hisoka.

Tatsumi felt it was a dark. Aiden agreed. They let Tsuzuki know of what they thought. Watari had spoken to Muraki. The man didn't know where the boy was. At first Watari thought the guy was lying. He seemed happy that the boy was gone and no one could find him. But the man's little servant told Watari that Muraki hadn't left the house since Hisoka had left.

"Dammit! Where is Shane?" Aiden yelled.

They couldn't find Shane either. A fact that was not lost on any of them. Tsuzuki was now so angry and afraid the he was about to break and go look for Hisoka himself. Aiden and Tatsumi had two angels watching him now so he wouldn't do anything that could jeopardize Hisoka's life.

"Tsuzuki, we'll find him," Watari told the man.

"What if I lose him the way I lost Hijiri?" Tsuzuki said.

"We'll find him. I know we will," Watari said, putting a hand on one of the angel's shoulder's and giving a comforting squeeze.

Shane walked in and Aiden sighed with relief.

--

Hisoka was tired, hungry and cold. He didn't know how long he'd been in the room. His captor hadn't come back. He kept thinking about Tsuzuki and missing him. Wrapping his arms around his knees, he huddled into the corner to try to find some warmth.

"Tsu," Hisoka whispered.


	7. Lost and Found

"Who do you think took the kid?" Shane asked. Tsuzuki looked at him and tears glistened in his purple eyes. Shane looked away and didn't ask again.

Aiden was barking orders to all his commanders and even to some of Tatsumi's as well. All angels were out looking for anything that could help them find out who had taken Hisoka and where the boy might be. Tsuzuki was a bundle of live nerves. He would snap at anyone who said anything to him. He just wanted Hisoka back.

Watari took him out for a walk to get some fresh air in hopes of calming him down. They ended up at the little park by the bookstore Hisoka had been going to the day he was taken. Watari's efforts to try to calm Tsuzuki down were working until something caught Tsuzuki's eye. He walked over to pick it up. It was a list of books Hisoka had made. It was his handwriting and when Tsuzuki saw it, he began crying. Watari wrapped him in his arms and held him.

--

Shane was trying to stay out of Aiden's way. The angel in charge was in a frenzy. They needed to find Hisoka before what happened with Hijiri repeated itself. Which is something they couldn't afford to let happen again.

The mortal world was falling into deeper despair everyday and without Angels of Solace around to help, there was no telling what would happen if people began to lose hope that there was something to look forward to.

Aiden shouted for Shane to get his commanders in on the search for the boy. Shane wasn't one to disobey even if he was Aiden's lover behind closed doors so he quickly rounded up his legion of angels under him and headed out.

An hour later, they had nothing. And didn't think they would have anything no matter how much or long they searched.

--

Hisoka was starting to get angry. He didn't understand who had taken him but he was angry, irritated, hungry, cold and sleepy. And he missed Tsuzuki. He wanted to go home and he found that his situation not allowing him the freedom to do so was pissing him off.

The more he thought about it, the more angrier he became until red marks appeared on his pale flesh. He could see them glowing in the darkness. At first, he was shocked because he'd never seen them before nor did he know where they had come from or who had put them on him.

At the moment, he didn't care. His body was tingling and his anger was beginning to coalesce and become tangible as the curse flared so brilliantly he almost screamed from the burning sensation on his skin.

He held up a hand and touched the marks on his other arm. Gasping as he watched his hand shimmer. It was almost as though he weren't solid for a second. Narrowing his green eyes, he focused his anger on the situation he was in and merged it with his desire to go home and be with Tsuzuki again.

_Think of Tsuzuki, only of him, _Hisoka told himself.

--

Watari gasped in shock as Tsuzuki was flung to the ground as a bundle of golden honey colored hair and blue jeans fell onto him, pushing the angel to the ground.

"Bon?!" Watari yelled.

"Tsu," Hisoka whispered before he passed out.

"Soka!" Tsuzuki gasped in shock as he wrapped his arms around the teenager.

"Let's get him home. Tatsumi and Aiden aren't going to believe this," Watari muttered. Tsuzuki stood up cradling Hisoka in his arms as they faded out of the park and into Tsuzuki and Hisoka's apartment.

--

"What do you mean he suddenly appeared out of nowhere?" Shane asked when Watari and Tsuzuki appeared in the apartment. Tsuzuki holding an unconcious Hisoka in his arms.

"Exactly what I said Shane. Stop yelling dammit!" Watari snapped.

"Where's Tatsumi and Aiden?" Tsuzuki asked.

"They're out searching still. I'll send Sei and Akio to get them. They won't believe what this kid did though," Shane mumbled before shouting for the two apprentice angels to go find Tatsumi and Aiden.

--

Half an hour later, Tatsumi was sitting quietly on the sofa while Aiden was pacing back and forth in the living room. Tsuzuki was in the bedroom with Hisoka, who was still asleep.

"He just appeared from nowhere?" Aiden asked for the the third time.

"Why does everyone keep asking that?" Watari asked in exasperation.

Aiden glared at him. He glared back and stuck his tongue out.

"So this kid is more powerful than we thought," Aiden said.

"So it seems. We'll have to double our efforts to protect him," Tatsumi replied.

All four angels nodded.

--

"Tsu," Hisoka whispered, opening his eyes.

"Oh Soka," Tsuzuki cried, holding the boy close.

"H-how?" the boy asked.

"I don't know. You just appeared in my arms in the park. Knocked me to the ground," Tsuzuki told him.

"Red marks all over. I was so angry. I don't know how it worked but I came back to you," Hisoka said.

"Yes. The red marks..." Tsuzuki stopped.

"What were they?" the boy questioned.

"Curse marks. You're cursed Hisoka. You're slowly dying," Tsuzuki explained.

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki. He didn't even seem shocked. Compared with everything else that had happened since he'd met Tsuzuki, nothing could shock him now.

--

No one in the apartment was aware of the eyes staring at the bedroom door. Glaring at the occupants behind the closed door. Anger simmering just beneath the surface of the calm outer facade. He was furious at the boy. He would get the kid back and he would make him pay for making a mockery of him and his attempt to subdue the boy.


	8. Pitch Black

**A/N**: Hiding so she doesn't get killed.

--

Everytime Hisoka wanted to go somewhere, Tsuzuki would go with him. If he wanted to run down to the store, Tsuzuki would go too. If he had laundry to do at the laundromat a block away, Tsuzuki would stop what he was doing and tag along. It was driving Hisoka batty.

He couldn't concentrate on anything. He had no alone time. He didn't mind the others presence but even if he went to take a bath, Tsuzuki would somehow manage to find a way to take one with him. Not that he minded the other things they did while in the tub. It was just, he needed some privacy.

"Dammit Tsu, I'm only going to the store for some bread!" Hisoka shouted.

"Then I'm coming with you," Tsuzuki said, standing his ground.

"No! I'm not a baby. I don't need to be watched all the damn time!" the teen yelled.

He was so angry at having his boyfriend tag along everywhere he want and not respecting the fact he needed some space that he didn't realize what was happening in the apartment. The walls started to crack and paint chipped off them.

"Hisoka, I'm not trying to treat you like a baby it's just..." Tsuzuki began. He stopped when he heard something creaking and beginning to slice.

"But you are! I need some space! I love you, I really do, but I need some alone time!" Hisoka yelled.

And the windows blew inwards, sending a shower of glass over both of them. Tsuzuki jumped on Hisoka to cover him up as the glass hit his backside, slicing into his skin. Summoning his wings, he wrapped them around the two of them.

"Tsu?" Hisoka whispered, his voice trembling in fear.

"It's alright. I'm going to get Tatsumi," Tsuzuki said, carrying Hisoka to the bedroom.

Hisoka's eyes widened at the sight of the white wings stretching outwards from his boyfriend's back. They were fluffy and soft to the touch. He carassed one wing with his hand as he stared at Tsuzuki.

"I somehow am still in shock," he whispered.

"I could put them away," Tsuzuki suggested, as his wings shuddered from Hisoka's caress.

"No, they are beautiful. _You're_ beautiful," Hisoka replied.

Tsuzuki smiled and Hisoka smiled back.

--

The living room liked like a war zone. Neither Hisoka nor Tsuzuki understood what had made the windows shatter the way they had. Nor what had caused so much stress to the walls that they began to cave in on themselves.

"It looks like our evil presence is stepping up his plan to take Hisoka," Aiden told them when he finished surveying the living room.

Hisoka came into the living room and went to grab his jacket but Tsuzuki grabbed it before the boy could pull it off the coat rack.

"I was just going to take a walk," Hisoka said.

"Not without me alright? Not after what happened," Tsuzuki told him.

"Tsu, come on, please? I need some time alone," the boy pleaded.

But Tsuzuki wouldn't give in which made Hisoka angry. He raised his hand to poke the angel in the chest accusingly, but all the glass in the room suddenly floated in the air and flew into the window frames. Hisoka looked dumbfounded as he stood stock still watching the glass repair.

"Perhaps, it wasn't our dark that was responsible for this," Watari said.

"You don't think it was the kid?" Aiden replied.

Tsuzuki looked over at the now repaired windows. They looked as though they had never broken in the first place. Hisoka stared at them as well, then looked at Tsuzuki.

"I-I... you think I did this?" Hisoka mumbled.

"Soka, it's possible. You were very angry this afternoon," Tsuzuki told him.

"Aren't you afraid to be with me then? Afraid of what I can do?" the teen asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Why? What if I hurt you? No... no I can't be here!" Hisoka yelled, as he pulled open the door and ran out of the apartment.

Tsuzuki went to go after him, but the door suddenly slammed shut and locked itself. When Tsuzuki tried to unlock it, his hand felt burned. The lock was welded shut.

--

Running out of the apartment was a decision Hisoka had made without thinking. He'd just reacted. After realizing he'd been the one to shatter their windows and destroy their apartment, he was frightened.

He ran until he couldn't run anymore, sinking onto a bench in the park across the way from the bookstore. He had just wanted some time alone to think. To figure out how he'd managed to escape the other day. To think about his power to heal himself. Now, he had to think about his power to destroy glass and walls. What else could he do?

Concentrating on a tree across from the bench, he imagined it splintering. It's leaves shredding and falling to the ground, lifeless. Jumping, he was shocked when what he had thought became a reality as he watched the tree splinter and dozens of leaves flutter all over the ground.

"What am I?" he whispered.

"Well well, what do we have here? No babysitter?" a rich voice asked.

The figure the voice belonged to was in shadows, but the voice was now familiar to Hisoka. Having heard it several times over the past few weeks.

"Tatsumi," Hisoka breathed, before he was covered in shadows as well.

"Damn kid, you will never learn. I thought Hijiri was stupid, but you are worse," Tatsumi muttered, smiling evilly as his sapphire blue eyes glinting in the moonlight as he disappeared with Hisoka.


	9. Omen

Sei and Akio were out looking for Hisoka per Aiden's orders. After getting the door open, they decided to try looking in the park, but all they found was a black-tipped white feather and a piece of Hisoka's jean jacket. Tsuzuki was now frantic.

Earlier, Tsuzuki and Watari had returned to the apartment to find Tatsumi and Shane were both gone and Aiden shouting at Sei and Akio for allowing Hisoka to disappear. The two apprentice angels felt really bad but they hadn't known that Hisoka would be kidnapped again.

"How could you not know the boy was in danger? After this, the two of you are going back to training," Aiden said.

The two angels hung their heads.

"Aiden, no one really knew this would happen. I mean, come on, do you think Hisoka himself is aware of his increasing powers? No, so blaming these two isn't right," Watari intervened.

Aiden sighed and ran a hand through his auburn hair. His gray eyes were tired and frustrated. He apologized to Sei and Akio and sent them out to look for Hisoka.

--

"I don't understand Tatsumi. I thought you were Tsuzuki's friend," Hisoka said as he was shoved into a room lit with candles in every corner.

"Oh? Friends with Tsuzuki? Would it be friends like you and he are?" Tatsumi sneered.

"You're jealous? Is that what this is about?" Hisoka asked.

"Jealousy? You've got a lot to learn kiddo. No I'm not jealous," the blue eyed angel replied.

"Then what is this about?" the boy asked.

"The world needs to fall to despair. You know, thousands of years ago there was a war in heaven. Angels killing each other. It was actually great. Fun times you know? Oh yes, your soul wasn't born yet, whatever. The war was before Darks and Lights came into being. There was one race. One division. Now there are two. As the Creator felt there was just cause to have two divisions. Though, with the two divisions the world was much better than when there was one division of angels."

"The Creator, before he divided angels up into divisions with specific jobs suited to their talents, was at a loss on how to please everyone. When the war in Heaven broke out, his trusted commanders, myself, Aiden, Shane, and Watari helped him make a decision to break apart the angels into two. It was a hard decision to make. But, at least there is no true 'evil' race per say. Darks are perceived as evil because of their jobs, but they aren't inherently evil."

"Now, the world is sinking into despair. And you would think, two divisions would be enough to pull it out of its misery, but it's not. We need angels of Solace. Yet, why do we need some snot nosed kid who thinks he's got the right to step in and take the place reserved for the most honorable angels to become the world's salvation?" Tatsumi ranted.

Hisoka was becoming frightened by the insane glint in Tatsumi's eyes. The sapphire color was smoldering with fury and hatred. No angel had ever felt those feelings dark or light before now and Hisoka knew, there was something very wrong.

--

Aiden looked at the feather Sei had handed him. His gray eyes widened. He knew who it belonged to and he was scared.

"Aiden?" Akio asked.

"It's nothing. Go get Watari and Tsuzuki for me please. Sei? Go look for Shane and Akio, once you're done, go look for Tatsumi," Aiden told them.

The two angels nodded and left.

"Dammit. Not again." Aiden muttered.

The black-tipped white feather fell from his fingers, floating wispfully down to the floor. Resting against the beige rug as though it were an omen.

--

"So you have seen this before?" Tsuzuki asked. He now had the feather in his hand.

"Yes, the night Hijiri died," Aiden told him. Amethyst eyes snapped up to stare at gray ones.

"What? I've never seen any feather like this before," Tsuzuki breathed.

"Because, we snatched it up before you could see it. We knew what it was. And with Hijiri's death, you had enough to deal with," Watari interjected.

"Really? How much do you all know that I don't?" Tsuzuki asked bitterly.

"Sit and we'll explain everything we know alright?" Aiden said.

Tsuzuki nodded and sat in a chair, the feather in his fingers forgotten.

--

"I just can't believe it was you all along. Did you also kill Hijiri?" the boy asked.

"Oh yes, but he knew the deal. He knew he was going to die," the man replied.

"And you just seem so happy about that fact," Hisoka stated flatly.

Tatsumi chuckled. "Shouldn't I be? Angels of Solace are decidedly the hardest angels to kill. They can see a threat a mile away if they're good. The closer to their powers they get, the closer they become to actually becoming an Angel, the better they sense things.," the man told him.

"So you're going to kill me before I even get close enough to mine then? So you don't risk failure like you almost did before," Hisoka said.

"Hijiri had a few months to go before he was to become an angel, that's why we killed him when we did. If we'd have waited, we would have been too late to stop him from achieving his destiny," Tatsumi explained.

"What are you talking about? I'm not some snot nosed kid wanting to usurp anyone's position! As far as I know, I am just some ordinary human being with some freakishly weird powers!" Hisoka snapped.

"Ordinary couldn't describe you if it were tattoo'ed on your ass kiddo. Now, behave while we wait for the guest of honor to arrive," Tatsumi told him.

Tatsumi smacked him. His head reeled back and when his cheek stopped stinging, Hisoka glared. But as soon as the door opened, and the light from the candles began glinting off the metal of the wheelchair rolling into the room, the emerald green eyes widened frightfully.

"Muraki," Hisoka gasped.


	10. Decompression

**A/N**: _Just to let you know, I know that this story may seem preachy or full of religious ideas but what is in this story is everything I have ever read about or heard about that I decided to write about in my own ideas.. So, don't think it's about religion, because it's not. Feel free to pm me if you feel differently and wanna chat._

_I'm just writing this story as it comes to my mind. I had it all planned out, and then, as I began writing it, it started to take on a whole new direction. I should have called it Labyrinth lol just kidding. Seriously, it's got so many twists in it it's different than what I imagined. And I have to say, seeing as Origin is my favorite story I've written, this is my second._

--

"Hello bouya," Muraki said cheerfully as he wheeled himself into the room.

The candles hissed as their melting wax sizzled in the flames burning brightly on top of their molten pillars. Hisoka was getting angry again. And he knew what could happen if he got angry enough. But right at that moment, the kid didn't care.

He wanted out of this whole thing. What a mockery of divinity and blessings of a Creator who only wanted peace for the children he had created. Tatsumi had the nerve to speak about what was and wasn't truly evil and here he was, trying to kill an angel to be and had already killed one before.

"You evil bastard! I will make you wish to the Heavens that you had broken your neck when you fell down that damn staircase!" Hisoka yelled, lunging at Muraki.

The wheelchair toppled over and Muraki hissed in pain as Hisoka pounded him in the face, neck, chest, anywhere the empath could reach to inflict damage to the man. Tatsumi pulled him off and he was shocked when Muraki shakily stood up.

"Wha... how?" he gasped.

"You didn't really think a fall like that could hurt a man like me did you? Tut tut, bouya, you really are naïve. More naïve than that brat Hijiri," Muraki sneered.

--

"A black-tipped feather is a bad omen. It is the one thing us angels, and even the Creator does not wish to see. Ever," Aiden said.

"Why is that?" Tsuzuki asked.

He needed to know what they knew. What this feather meant. Where Hisoka was. He needed him back. For the future. But mostly for himself. Because as much as he had loved Hijiri, as much as that one boy had ever meant to him, Hisoka had come to mean so much more than he had even realized anyone could. He loved him. No matter what he could do, no matter what his powers were. How frightening they could be. He loved him anyway and he wanted, no he needed, for him to be safe.

"Angels aren't evil you know. But a feather this color, means, there's an angel that has let his heart, mind, even his soul turn away from his ideals as one of the Creator's most cherished beings," Watari explained.

"So then we're dealing with an angel that has gone bad. Not necessarily a dark," Tsuzuki stated.

"Yes. It could be a light or a dark. It means, the angel is no longer part of us. But part of another ideal that collides with ours," Aiden replied.

"Collides with ours? That doesn't mean the angel is bad though right?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Right, but seeing as this feather has it's tips turned black, the angel is no longer good," Aiden said.

"We need to find Hisoka. And now! Quickly before..." Tsuzuki cut himself off.

"Aiden!" Sei yelled as he ran into the room, Akio following him.

"What is it Sei?" Aiden asked.

"We know who took Hisoka," Akio said, as Sei struggled for breath.

--

"Why are you doing this?" Hisoka asked as Tatsumi flung him to the floor.

"Be careful with him you moron!" Muraki shouted.

"Don't call me that. I'm tired of playing babysitter to these brats you hate so much," Tatsumi said.

"It's almost over. For good. Do you think, they will find anyone to take this kid's place in time for the Creator's ceremony of Solace?" Muraki asked.

"Pfft. Like I care. Not as though I can ever go back to see the Creator keep his word on helping alleviate some of the world's suffering. The bargain made between the Darks and Lights a century ago will be violated with this brat's death," Tatsumi snickered. He was enjoying this.

"So instead of talking about killing me, why not actually do it? Or let me guess, you're so much of a coward you don't know how to kill one sixteen year old 'brat'?" Hisoka sneered.

--

"Who? Do you know where they took him?" Tsuzuki asked, he was getting excited and scared at the same time.

"Yeah. Muraki. That guy that he lived with took him," Akio said.

Sei poked Akio and stared at him. Akio shook his head.

"Tell them!" Sei prompted.

"Fine. Tatsumi is with Muraki. We saw them both in the building that Muraki went into," Akio told them.

"How is that possible?" Watari asked.

"No clue. We're only telling you what we saw," Sei said.

"I'd also like to know how that is possible," a rich voice said from the doorway.

Four heads turned in the direction of the voice to stare in shock at Tatsumi and Shane.


	11. Eternity

**A/N**: Wow another story finished. I'm proud of this one. I think it came out really well. Hope you enjoyed it.

--

Hisoka was angry. Of course he was knowing it was Muraki behind it all. What he couldn't understand was why Tatsumi did it. Why had he taken orders from a man like Muraki? A mortal at that. Didn't angels have a higher power to answer to.

"Yes, there's someone we answer to. But I've chosen to ignore it," Tatsumi replied.

"So you're going against everything to do what this psychopath wants you to?" Hisoka asked.

"Maybe it's time you knew the truth. You're becoming beyond annoying and I want this finished as soon as possible," Muraki sneered, "Show him."

Tatsumi's body shimmered in and out, until it had almost faded completely, then reappeared as...

"Hijiri?" Hisoka gasped. He knew what the other boy had looked like. He'd seen the pictures of him and Tsuzuki together. But wasn't he... dead?

"Ah yes, my death, faked it you see. I had met Muraki a few months before I 'died' and he showed me a world I had never known existed. Pleasure, pain, desire, hate, it was all there and I needed it, so I took it," Hijiri said.

"What about Tsuzuki? Didn't you love him at all?" Hisoka was now simmering with fury. His back was aching and he didn't know why. His curse marks were flaring up and he was on fire.

Hijiri shrugged.

"He's nice, but I'm not into nice. He was fun to play with though," Hijiri snickered, "Don't you agree?" He mocked.

And suddenly, the candles exploded as wings pushed their way out of Hisoka's back painfully, bringing the boy to his knees. He stood up as the wings unfurled. Beautiful snow white wings radiating his anger as they quivered behind him.

Hijiri and Muraki were stunned as the door flew open and six people rushed into the room, only to stop and stare in disbelief.

--

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki said, he was shocked at the teen's appearance. He looked so beautiful. Ethereal. But still, he was Hisoka, the boy he loved and would always love.

"Tsu, don't come near me. I'm not sure what I might do," Hisoka told him as Tsuzuki started towards him.

"I don't care what you do baby, I want to be near you," Tsuzuki replied, standing before him.

"How sickening. You never change do you Tsuzuki," Hijiri jeered.

"Hijiri. Care to explain this?" Tatsumi asked.

"I faked my death. I had no desire to become an Angel of Solace. Taking on the world's pain, disgusting," Hijiri told him.

"Enough of this. The boy belongs to me. And soon, so will other boy too, again," Muraki said.

"I never belonged to you! I never will!" Hisoka shouted as his wings wavered and rose high.

Akio and Sei stood mesmerized by the beautiful boy before them. They'd never seen hope so embodied in one person before and they almost had the urge to kneel before him, but Aiden would probably kill them if they did.

--

After that, everything seemed to happen at once. Hijiri was flung across the room by Aiden who was angry enough to kill him. Tatsumi tried to pull Aiden back, only succeeding after the angel had thrown the boy.

Muraki stood watching, he had a crazed smile on his face as though he was loving every minute of the discord happening in the room. And Hisoka thought bitterly, he probably was.

Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka quickly as he told Akio and Sei to take Hisoka back to the apartment. A blast brought the angel to his knees before the other two could even move. Hisoka screamed in fury and flung himself at Muraki.

--

Fury pulsed through Hisoka as his curse blazed then faded and he cried out as every emotion in the room, and beyond suddenly flooded throughout him. It was as though the world's every feeling was inside his head, no, inside his entire body. He fell, letting go of Muraki.

"HISOKA!" Tsuzuki screamed and jumped to up to go to his lover.

"Tsu, what's... happening to... me?" the boy gasped out. Looking up with tear filled green eyes, he pleaded with his boyfriend to tell him what was wrong.

"He's become what no mortal has ever become," Aiden said quietly.

"What's that?" Akio asked.

"An Angel. To be precise, an Angel of Solace," Tatsumi explained.

"How is that possible? He's mortal and he's only sixteen, not eighteen," Sei asked.

"I don't know. I think, the more he felt, the more he moved towards his destiny," Shane told them.

A blast again, that headed for Tsuzuki was intercepted as Hisoka threw himself in front of the man. Choking on blood as his heart felt a burning sear through it and ravage his insides, he fell into Tsuzuki's arms as the angel screamed as he closed his eyes holding onto the darkness.

--

Tatsumi told Sei to get Hijiri but Aiden was already on it, throwing the boy to the ground and pinning him there with shadows. One reason Aiden and Tatsumi both got along was they both were Angels of Shadows. Tatsumi, by rights should have been a dark angel, but he'd somehow managed to stay an angel of light.

Akio punched Muraki and then hissed in pain as his fingers snapped. He wasn't used to violence, being an Angel of Love. He worked well Sei who was an Angel of Desire. It was good since the two were slowly falling in love with each other, not because of their jobs, but because, well, just because.

Tsuzuki laid Hisoka down, careful not to hurt the wings and stood up, lunging at Muraki. Wrapping his hands around the man's neck, he didn't stop even after that the sound of a snap was heard. Sei and Watari had to pull him off the now deceased doctor.

"You're coming with us for judgment Hijiri. All the despair you caused. The problems. I'm sure the Creator will have a few words for you," Watari told the boy.

"ENOUGH!" A loud booming voice was heard.

--

**One Year Later (Mortal Time)**

Every angel in that room a year ago had bowed down when they heard the Creator's voice. They hadn't even realized, everything was being watched.Of course they should have. They were after all, the children of the Creator.

The Creator had ordered Aiden, Shane and Watari to take Hijiri back to Heaven, where a council would judge the boy. It turned out, even though he was under Muraki's possession, he was punished and sentenced to help Hisoka, who became the new Angel of Solace.

Since Hijiri was also an Angel of Solace having received his powers fully on his eighteenth birthday, both were under training of Watari, who was a telepath and would teach them how to block out the world's feelings and pinpoint the emotions they wanted or needed to hear or feel.

Hisoka moved in with Tsuzuki up in Heaven. The Creator asked Hisoka if he had wanted to stay an angel and Hisoka asked if it would let him stay with Tsuzuki, the answer had been yes and so, Hisoka had agreed. He was still mortal. He would be until he turned eighteen and was given the choice of becoming a full angel and dying or staying mortal and leaving Heaven.

He'd already made his decision though. He wanted to stay with Tsuzuki. So he asked, could he marry the man he loved to seal the deal. And was rewarded with a rare smile from the Creator.

"Of course. Have you asked him?" The Creator asked.

"Um no, but I will immediately. Would you do the ceremony?" Hisoka asked shyly.

"I would be honored to. Now go, ask that man to be yours. Something tells me, he will agree," The Creator told him.

Hisoka smiled and walked out of the room. Something told him the Creator was right.

"Ah, Aiden, Tatsumi, things always work out don't they?" The Creator asked, giving another rare smile.

"That they do," the two angels agreed, smiling back.


End file.
